Some vehicles include a keypad or other system to permit secure access to a vehicle interior from the exterior of the vehicle. To gain access to a locked vehicle having a keypad a code is entered into the keypad by depressing a series of buttons (often numbered) or by touching the keypad in the area of sensors which detect or register the touch. When the correct code is entered, the state of a vehicle door lock may be changed from locked to unlocked, or vice versa. The keypad sensors may be capacitive and/or touch sensitive and such sensors may be inadvertently actuated by inadvertent human touches, or by water or other capacitive media on the keypad such as may occur during a rain storm or a vehicle car wash.